Modern diaphragm touchbutton switches as used, more particularly, in motor vehicles, have a short stroke and feature, where required, a lighted icon. They comprise a plastics housing and a touchbutton mounted and guided therein. Located below the touchbutton is a connector chamber into which a generally multi-pin connector is inserted to latch in place. The connector chamber takes up most of the depth of the switch overall as generally predefined so that little depth remains for guiding the touchbutton.